Invincible Pokémon Brothers
The Invincible Pokémon Brothers (Japanese: ポケモン最強ブラザーズ Strongest Pokémon Brothers), also called the Three Fighting Brothers (Japanese: カンフー三兄弟 Three Kung fu Brothers) are a trio of brothers that own Pokémon. Their names are Kim (Japanese: ブルース・チャン Chan Bruce), Kai (Khan in , Japanese: ブルース・シャン Shan Bruce), and Kail (Kam in Chronicles, Japanese: ブルース・リン Rin Bruce). Kim is the short one, Kai is the fat one and Kail is the tall one. History Their first appearance was in Gotta Catch Ya Later!. While was heading back to Cerulean City, the brothers challenged her, , and to a match, but Ash and his friends won. It was later revealed that the three Fighting Brothers were acquainted with Jessie, James and of the sinister Team Rocket, but Team Rocket had broken a promise the Fighting Brothers made with them. Team Rocket promised they would give the brothers some gold. The brothers were prompted to turn on Team Rocket after Team Rocket broke the promise. After Ash and his friends got free from the net Team Rocket trapped them in, they sent Team Rocket and the Fighting Brothers blasting off. They appeared again in Cerulean Blues. In revenge, they planned to sabotage the PIA test Misty took, strip Misty's title of Gym Leader, and take over the Cerulean Gym. They used dirty tactics in their battle against Misty, such as Kim's faking drowning to draw Misty's Staryu off guard and using three Tentacruel at once on Misty's Corsola, causing them to get disqualified. When they argued that they won "fair and square", Nurse Joy banned them from all official Pokemon matches. In retaliation, the brothers had their three Tentacruel attack Gyarados with Poison Sting, demanding to be declared the winners and have their ban lifted. When Misty dove into the water to take the hits for Gyarados, it was moved by her actions and broke out of the cage to save her. Then, the Pokémon Brothers and their Pokémon were sent blasting off by Gyarados's and . Character The Invincible Pokémon Brothers are incredibly arrogant, claiming to be well-known worldwide and picking on those that they consider to be weaker than themselves. However, beneath these exteriors, they are nothing more than petty cheaters who constantly use dirty tricks and refuse to follow rules. For example, they would have their Pokémon fake being incapacitated and then hit the opponent when their guard is down, even when said opponent was trying to help. Another example is when the battling brother is losing, the other two would send out their Pokémon to gang up on the opponent(s). The brothers are delusional and self-righteous to the point that they actually believe they are not cheating at all and will even argue that they acted fair and square if their cheating is called out. For example, when Misty called them out for illegally sending out two additional Tentacruel to attack her Corsola, Kim stated that it was a challenge from the Invincible Pokémon Brothers as a whole, disregarding the fact that the match is supposed to be a one-on-one battle, and when Nurse Joy disqualified them for the rule violation, they argued back, declaring that they won "fair and square", which resulted in her additionally banning them from all official Pokémon matches for life. The brothers are capable of great acts of cruelty, such as when they had their Tentacruel attack Gyarados with Poison Sting in order to try and force Nurse Joy to lift their ban and give them the win, and even more so when Misty dove in to shield Gyarados; not only did they have Tentacruel attack Misty, but they were also amused when she was in danger of drowning. In the end, they became cowardly when they realized that their defeat was inevitable; they panicked and attempted to surrender in a pathetic way, only to be sent blasting off with all of their Pokémon. Pokémon Kim in Gotta Catch Ya Later! to battle against Misty's Politoed, but was defeated. Hitmonchan reappeared in Cerulean Blues, where he used him in a battle against Misty's Staryu. As the battle was held in Cerulean Gym's water arena, Hitmonchan pretended to be sinking, but when was going to help him, he attacked and defeated Staryu. However, because the move was illegal, Misty won the round. None of Hitmonchan's moves are known.}} was the second Pokémon that Kim used against Misty in Cerulean Blues, sending it out against Misty's Corsola. It was soon joined by Kail and Kai's Tentacruel, and used it in the battle together. They also used their Tentacruel to hurt . The Tentacruel were finally blasted away by Gyarados's . Kim's Tentacruel's known moves are , , and .}} Kail was seen in Gotta Catch Ya Later!, which he sent out to assist Kim's Hitmonchan in his battle against Misty. However, when and arrived to help Misty, Hitmonlee was taken out by Brock's Forretress and its . None of Hitmonlee's moves are known.}} and .}} Kai to assist Kim's Hitmonchan and Kail's Hitmonlee in their battle against Misty in Gotta Catch Ya Later!. However, when Ash and Brock arrived to help Misty, Hitmontop was taken out by Ash's Pikachu's . None of Hitmontop's moves are known.}} and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja='Kim': 津村まこと Makoto Tsumura Kai: 肥後誠 Makoto Higo Kail: 高橋裕吾 Yugo Takahashi |en='Kim': Sean Schemmel Kai: Greg Abbey Kail: Marc Thompson |fi='Kim': Joonas Suominen Kai: Arto Nieminen Kail: Juha Paananen |no='Kim': Even Rasmussen Kai: Tommy Karlsen Kail: Trond Teigen |pt_br='Kim': Francisco Freitas (EP273) |pl='Kim': Ireneusz Machnicki Kai: Mikołaj Klimek Kail: Aleksander Gawek |es_eu='Kim': Pablo Tribaldos (EP273) / Pablo Sevilla (SS002) Kai: Roberto Cuenca Rodríguez Jr. (EP273) / Juan Antonio Soler (SS002) Kail: Miguel Ángel Garzón (EP273) / Jorge Saudinós (SS002)}} Trivia * Their Japanese surnames are a reference to . ** Also, one of their Pokémon's name is based on Bruce Lee. *** One of them is called Chan Bruce in Japanese, which is both a reference to and . This brother also has the Hitmon whose name is based on Chan, . * Similar to how Jackson's name was changed to Vincent and Eusine's name to Eugene, Kail and Kai's names were also (possibly accidentally) changed for Pokémon Chronicles. Names in other languages |bordercolor= |da=De uovervindelige Pokémonbrøder |fi=Voittamattomat Pokémon-veljekset |no=De uovervinnelige Pokémonbrødrerne |pl=Nigdy Niepokonani Bracia Pokémon |sv=De oslagbara Pokémonbröderna }} Category:Anime characters Category:Fighting-type Trainers Category:Male characters de:Die unbesiegbaren Pokémon-Brüder es:Hermanos invencibles it:Invincibili Fratelli Pokémon